Never a Dull Moment
by freedomatthesea
Summary: A little PWP shower sex.


"I don't know why I haven't introduced you to the wonders of the shower _before_ today." Emma said with a smirk on her lips as she leaned over the edge of the bathtub, to turn the faucet on.

"Now, what _exactly_ is this device, love?" Killian questioned, fiddling with the contraption that held his hook in place, glancing at his reflection in the mirror to help him find the buckle that was evading his grasp.

"It's a shower, you get in and you…_wash_." And they both knew that _that_ was not the only thing that was going to happen. "It's like that water basin you have; only the water runs over you. Like rain."

"Ah," Killian said, nodding his head approvingly. "Sounds like a bloody good time to me." He finally got the last buckle undone, sliding the leather straps off his arm, letting the hook and contraption rest on the counter. He rolled his shoulder, welcoming the relief of having that weight off.

"It should be ready in a minute," Emma said, sticking her hand between the wall and the shower curtain, making sure that the water was warm, but not scalding hot. She glanced over her shoulder, meeting his eyes and then dropping her gaze much lower, "Those need to come off." She said with a smirk, her eyes staying on his leather pants, where there was already a noticeable bulge forming.

"You could come over here and do it yourself," Killian said with a smug smirk, leaning back against the counter, his eyes sweeping over her already _very_ naked form. "Since you already divested yourself of those _pesky_ clothes." He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, his eyes half lidded as he met hers, pleased that that look alone could bring her to him.

"But my hand's wet," She said, lifting it for him to see, droplets of water running down her hand from where she was testing the temperature. "I wouldn't want to get you wet," Emma fluttered her lashes, looking up at him from beneath them. Slowly she ran her hand over his chest, trailing her wet fingers through the dark hair there.

"I'd like to see what _else_ is wet," Killian retorted, his voice low and gravely, as he rest his hand on her hip, his thumb running over the curve of her hipbone. His gaze fell to her lips, leaning close enough to feel her breath dancing over his skin. "Your hands should be a little lower."

At his words, Emma trailed a finger down the row of laces, tugging at them, but not untying them. "Having problems are you?" She teased, trailing her fingers back up, drawing them along the waistband of his pants. "Maybe you should do something about this and I'll take the shower _alone_."

Killian smirked at her, knowing exactly what game she was playing at, "Of course." His eyebrows darted upwards and he feigned disinterest. But he slid his hand closer to her center, spreading his fingers to dip his thumb between the apex of her thighs, a heated look in his eyes as he watched her gasp, hips jerking forward, seeking more of his touch. "You clearly want to take the shower alone, love."

"Clearly." She said through clenched teeth, flashing him a tight-lipped smile.

"Though, I'm not certain why you need the shower to get wet," Killian said, leaning closer, brushing his lips against her ear, "You already are."

Emma gripped his bicep for support, feeling unsteady on her feet as his fingers dipped between her thighs, playing over all the right spots that made her moan. "_Oh_."

"How about you take my pants off and get in the shower." Killian growled out, teeth tugging at her earlobe. "_Now_."

She hesitated, acting like she wasn't going to, but she caved – jerking the laces open and shoving the pants off his hips. Emma back away from him, eyeing him as she did, turning around to draw the shower curtain back. "You coming?"

"We both will be." Killian ran his tongue over his bottom lip, striding towards her, stepping over the side of the tub to join her. "So, how does the shower thing work?" He questioned, stepping beneath the falling water, his dark hair sticking to his forehead, water running down his face.

"Well," Emma said lowly, stepping closer to him, just beneath the shower head, watering running over her skin. Water droplets trailing between her breasts, making her shiver. "We're _supposed_ to wash in here. Use the soap to _lather_ up. Clean every _inch_ of skin.

There was no way in hell that they were going to actually do any of that right now.

"Sounds fun." Killian retorted dryly, his hand going to her hip, pulling her closer to him. "And what if I wanted to press you against the wall and _fuck_ you?"

Emma kept a blank expression, despite the heat that rushed between her legs, desire spiking within her. "I think… that _that_ is…" Her lips were close to his, lashes lowered, water droplets clinging to her lashes. "An…excellent idea." She breathed out, her hands sliding up over his shoulders.

"Good." Killian moved to press her back against the shower wall, just beneath the spray. His eyes roamed over her pale skin, admiring the way the water made it slick beneath his touch. He slid his hand down to her hip, hauling her upwards, her legs instinctively going around him, pressing her against him.

Emma ran her hands up the back of his neck, her fingers gliding through his dark _wet_ hair. She had to say, Killian Jones, naked and _wet_ was a sight to behold. "Are you going to kiss me already?"

"So commanding." Killian's lips curved upwards with a half smirk, leaning in to _finally_ slant his lips over hers. The tension they'd built up between each other since they stepped inside the bathroom finally snapped. His lips tasted like rum and water, the slightest hint of sea salt, with undertones of some spice she'd _yet_ to identify.

They'd learned to manage with his one hand. She'd found ways to balance herself in situations like this. She kept one hand on his shoulder for support, using the strength of her legs to hold her steady so he could use his hand on _her_. And he knew how to use that hand.

Emma trembled as his hand glided over wet skin, his thumb brushing over her nipple, pinching the pebbled flesh before abandoning it. Trailing lower still. He was an insufferable tease and she _loved_ it. There was never anything _fast_ about them, except when he finally seated himself in her and his hips moved with a fast, _hard_ tempo that left her hips aching the next day.

"Are you going to take all day?" She questioned, her words constricted as she resisted the urge to moan as his fingers slid between her thighs, thumb and forefinger tormenting that little bundle of nerves. "The water's going to get cold."

"Shut up." Killian said lowly, his lips ghosting over hers. "I'm enjoying my first shower, every…last-" Slowly he pressed a finger into her, curling it just the right way to make her cry out his name, despite herself. "_inch_ of it."

Emma's eyes fluttered closed and she let her head fall back against the wall. There was literally no witty remark she could make then, her senses firing as he moved that single digit in and out. She knew the bastard was enjoying that fact. He'd rendered Emma Swan _speechless._

It had only happened a few times during their relationship.

"What was that?" He jeered, lips trailing along her jaw, a smirk plastered to his lips. "Did you say something _Swan_?" Killian picked up the pace of his finger, his thumb rubbing at her clit. "No? Nothing?" He watched her, eyes transfixed as her head tilted back and she cried out. Her muscles tightened around his finger, hips jerking against his hand. Killian leaned in and kissed her, bring his hand back to her hip. "I think I'm really starting to like this shower thing."

"I'd like this shower thing," She panted, attempting in vain to catch her breath, "_more _if you were fucking me."

Killian didn't need to be told twice. The satisfaction of getting her off hadn't done a damn thing about easing his own condition. He groaned, biting down on her bottom lip, "As you wish, love." He thrust forward, with no other warning than that, hips slamming into hers as he seated himself in her fully.

He gave her a moment to recover, her nails digging into his shoulders hard enough that he was certain he'd see crimson water around his feet any second. He gripped her hip, needing to support her more as he started to move. Just like they both liked it. Unforgiving thrusts, sharp and powerful, driving into her again and again. They didn't go easy on each other. It wasn't a good go unless one of them had a few bruises to remind them of one another.

With the way his teeth kept sinking into her lip, she was certain she'd have a bruised lip to account for tomorrow, but she also knew that when they finally got around to washing, his shoulders were going to sting like a son of a bitch.

"_Fuck_." Killian grunted, his eyes narrowed as he watched her expression, enjoying the fact that _he_ was the one she'd chosen. She wanted him, like this, and in every other way, for the rest of their lives. She was the perfect match for him, she wanted all the same things that he burned for.

And gods was she gorgeous when he drove forward one last time and her release hit. Her back arched, her breasts pushing forward against his chest. Her hips ground into him, rocking on their own accord. Her hands grappled for anything they could find purchase in and her legs tightened around him.

His own release hit, sparked by hers and the very sight of her coming undone because of him. He slumped against her, pressing her back against the wall with a groan. "Damn_._"

"Yeah." Emma breathed out shakily, her eyes clenching closed as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, fingers playing with the dark hair on his chest. "That… was something else."

He pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck, pulling back and helping her unloop her legs and stand on her own two legs again. "I think I'm in love with showers."

"I'd hope that you're _in love_ with the woman in the shower too." Emma retorted, giving him a challenging look.

"Oh, her _too_." He quipped back, leaning in to kiss her, running his fingers through her dark hair. "I love you."

"Mhm." She said, feigning skepticism. "Sure you do. You just love me because I let you dole out quite the fucking." Emma winced a little as she bent over to grab the bar of soap. "I'll be feeling that tomorrow."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Killian said with an overly pleased with himself expression. He leaned in and stole another kiss, "Now, bathing right?" He questioned, canting his head to the side as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Yes," Emma laughed, holding up the bar of soap, "_Cleaning_. What showers are actually meant for."

She loved this part of their relationship, the fact that they had done a lot of things in a lot places that weren't truly meant for what they had done. He pushed her to be more adventurous, challenged her to take on the moments that she craved. There was never a dull moment, so long as she was with him.


End file.
